Esa chica
by eltioRob95
Summary: "No sé por qué pero hay algo que no me agrada de esa chica nueva, yo no le creo mucho esa faceta de niña buena que tiene, será muy parecida a mi, será mi doble o lo que sea, incluso tendrá mi mismo nombre por quien sabe qué cosa del destino, sea lo que sea yo descubriré su secreto" (Piloto de un futuro fic.)


**Este One-shot es un Piloto de un futuro fic que tenía en mente.**

* * *

 **Esa chica**

Ronnie anne Santiago no se sentía del todo bien, no se encontraba del todo tranquila, al contrario se sentía completamente fastidiada, y todo por aquella chica nueva que se había mudado aquí en Royal Woods.

Si bien a la chica latina le daba igual cualquier niño o niña nueva que se presentara en la escuela de Royal Woods o en el pueblo mismo. Pero el problema no era ese, el disgusto era que esa chica era casi como su doble , una copia exacta, eso si, excepto por su color de pelo y piel y su personalidad era completamente diferente a la de ella, aún recordaba aquél fatídico día en que ella se presentó por primera vez.

(Flashback)

 _Ronnie anne se encontraba sentada en su pupitre, había llegado unos minutos antes de que sonara la campana, rara vez cuando está completamente aburrida, se sienta unos minutos antes de que todos entraran al salón, ella le encantaba mucho Royal Woods, estuvo a punto de querer mudarse con los Casagrande pero gracias al convencimiento y persuasión de su querido amigo casi novio Lincoln Loud, el hijo del medio en la numerosa familia Loud,_

 _Ella se rió para si misma por aquel divertido y tierno modo en que Lincoln la convenció de no mudarse con sus parientes de la ciudad, aunque todo terminó en desastre esa vez, Lincoln Loud había logrado hacerla cambiar de parecer, tenía que admitirlo, ese chico era única, a veces ella se preguntaba qué hizo para merecer a alguien tan noble, una conocida voz la había sacado de sus recuerdos._

 _-Hola Ronnie anne!- saludó un chico de cabello blanco, camisa naranja, pantalones azules. Vestimenta típica de él, ella sonrió al verlo._

 _-Que me cuentas patético-_

 _Ronnie saludó con su típico golpe suave al muchacho._

 _-Todo bien, nada nuevo-_

 _-¿Cómo están las cosas en tu casa? ¿cómo están tus hermanas?-_

 _-está todo bien por el momento, mis hermanas están como siempre, ruidosas y escandalosas-_

 _Ambos se rieron, la charla hubiera dado para más, si no fuera por la campana interrumpiéndolos en el momento, la hora de clases había iniciado, el mejor amigo de Lincoln, Clyde, había entrado y llegado al salón, el saludó a Lincoln, antes de sentarse detrás suyo._

 _La maestra Johnson aún no había llegado, todos los estudiantes conversaban entre ellos en voz alta, hasta que finalmente su querida maestra se presentó._

 _-Hola a todos niños, lamento la pequeña tardanza , espero que hayan pasado un buen fin de semana, antes de iniciar con las clases quisiera presentarles a una nueva estudiante-_

 _-Oh genial- pensó la latina rodando los ojos._

 _La maestra dirigió su mirada hacia a la puerta._

 _-Adelante-_

 _Cuando la chica nueva se presentó, todos jadearon sorprendidos, Ronnie cambió su expresión indiferente a una sorprendida, abrió grande los ojos. Algunos empezaron a murmurar._

 _La chica nueva era una pelirroja, tenía el cabello atado en una sola coleta hacia atrás, piel blanca, tenía sudadero color amarillo, pantaletas cortas color gris, medias blancas largas en los pies, su vestimenta era lo de menos, lo curioso era el parecido con cierta niña ruda._

 _-Hablanos de ti querida- sugirió la maestra._

 _La chica sonrió._

 _-Hola a todos, mi nombre es Ronalda anne Thompson, nací y crecí en New york, mis padres y yo nos mudamos aquí en Royal Woods para escapar del ruidoso y caótico ambiente de la ciudad-_

 _Los estudiantes jadearon aún más sorprendidos._

 _-Shh Lincoln, lo notaste? Esa chica es parecida a Ronnie anne-_

 _-Sí, me di cuenta Clyde-_

 _-Parece una versión recolor de ella-_

 _-Oigan torpes, quieren cerrar la boca los dos?- les susurró Ronnie anne en voz baja, la verdad es que ella también estaba bastante sorprendida por el parecido de esa niña con ella._

 _La chica neoyorquina pudo notar las miradas y los murmullos de algunos, ella confundida preguntó:_

 _-Emm ¿está todo bien? ¿dije algo malo?-_

 _Lincoln observaba a la niña de pies a cabeza aunque era bien parecida a Ronnie anne, a diferencia de ella, la nueva parecía ser aparentemente amable._

 _-No es nada- la que habló fue la niña conocida como "Cookie"_

 _-Es que te pareces mucho a nuestra compañera, y ella también se llama Ronnie anne- dijo la niña y apuntó con el dedo a la mencionada._

 _"Ay, maldita seas Cookie" pensó Ronnie._

 _La pelirroja observó a la chica Latina, ella también se sorprendió por el parecido, excepto que la chica tenía piel morena, y cabello negro con finas líneas violetas, además llevaba puesta una sudadera, pero de color morada._

 _"Debe ser de ascendencia Latina" pensó ella._

 _-Wow, realmente te pareces a mi, excepto por…- dijo la neoyorquina con una sonrisa amigable._

 _-Si, excepto por la piel y el cabello, Bravo, te mereces una medalla sherlock Holmes - respondió con sarcasmo y desagrado en su tono, Para Ronnie anne había algo extraño en esa chica, lo presentía y eso fue suficiente para que no le cayera bien, cosa que no pasó desapercibido por la otra Ronnie._

 _-Oh entiendo, Bueno ¿y cual es tu nom…-_

 _-Ronnie anne Santiago- respondió Ronnie interrumpiéndola de nuevo, con el mismo tono de hace un momento._

 _\- Vaya, si te llamas casi como yo, mi nombre es…-_

 _-Si, eres Ronalda anne Thompson, lo dijiste hace un momento-_

 _-Oh bueno pues…-_

 _-Shh Ronnie qué te pasa?- le susurró Lincoln._

 _-Trata de ser amable, ella es nueva-_

 _-Cállate Lincoln, tú no entiendes-_

 _Se empezaba a sentir la tensión e incomodidad en la sala de clases, la maestra Johnson rápidamente decidió que lo mejor sea empezar con la clase cuanto antes._

 _-Ejem… bien señorita Thompson, por qué no vas y tomas asiento, créeme que Royal Woods es un pueblo encantador, no es nada para nada ruidoso como en la ciudad-_

 _-Eso sí, el único lugar caótico y ruidoso que encontrarás aqui es la casa de Lincoln- dijo Chandler en modo de broma, la maestra exclamó su nombre, todos en el aula se rieron en voz alta, excepto ronnie anne , Clyde y la nueva por supuesto._

 _"Para hacerme chistes ahí sí recuerda mi nombre" pensó Lincoln con el ceño fruncido._

 _-je lo tendré en cuenta- dijo la neoyorquina._

 _"Quizás sí sea como Ronnie anne, genial, dos Ronnies, sólo esto me faltaba"_

 _Una vez que llegó la hora del almuerzo, todos los estudiantes rodearon a la nueva, y empezaron a inundarla de preguntas. La chica Thompson las respondía todas con amabilidad._

 _"Entonces eres de New york?"_

 _"Así es"_

 _"Una vez estuve por esa ciudad"_

 _"Oh, enserio?"_

 _"¿En qué zona vivías?"_

 _"No muy lejos de la avenida Times square"_

 _"Tienes algún hobbie?"_

 _"Me gusta lo típico, Videojuegos, películas, me encanta hacer aerobics aunque mi pasatiempo favorito es saltar de rascacielos en New york, enserio, eso es lo que más hacía, no saben lo liberador que es"_

 _"No te creo, de verdad saltabas de los rascacielos!?"_

 _"tengo unos paracaídas guardados si no me creen"_

 _Lincoln y Clyde observaban desde la otra mesa, se sorprendieron al ver cómo la "otra Ronnie" se ganaba cierta popularidad, y apenas era su primer día._

 _-Vaya Lincoln, debo admitir que esa niña es una suertuda- decía Clyde mientras degustaba su emparedado._

 _-Sí, no sé si ella querrá ser nuestra amiga-_

 _-Lincoln, casi ninguna niña estaría en un grupo de chicos- decía Rusty._

 _-Chicas, ella viene para acá!- alertó Liam._

 _-Pronto actúen normal!-sugirió Zach_

 _Los chicos pusieron una expresión de desinteresados, para intentar verse "Geniales" según ellos. La chica Thompson se acerca y los saluda._

 _-Hola chicos ¿puedo sentarme con ustedes?-_

 _-Por supuesto!- exclamó Rusty emocionado, se dio una bofetada mental por su reacción._

 _-Emm… quiero decir, sí, como sea-_

 _La chica se sentó junto a ellos, colocó su bolsa del almuerzo sobre la mesa, grande fue la sorpresa de Lincoln y sus amigos , al ver que el almuerzo de la nueva no fuera un sándwich o al menos una Pizza, ya que los de New york la adoran. Su almuerzo eran espárragos. Ronnie tomó una y la masticó._

 _-Hmm delicioso ¿qué? ¿Nunca han visto a alguien comer vegetales?-_

 _-Eso está bien, a veces traigo zanahorias- respondió Clyde._

 _-Por fin, alguien que me entiende, en mi escuela anterior, algunos idiotas se burlaban por lo que comía- Luego Ronnie dirigió su mirada a Lincoln._

 _-Oye, veo que no haz dicho nada ¿tú eres Lincoln no?-_

 _"Sí se acordó de mi nombre" pensó el peliblanco._

 _-Si, soy Lincoln, Lincoln Loud, un gusto-_

 _-Que tal Lincoln, mi nombre es Ronalda Thompson pero sólo llámame…-_

 _-Ronnie, lo sé-_

 _-Vaya debo decir que tu cabello blanco se ve bastante llamativo ¿es de verdad?-_

 _\- sí, muchos estudiantes nuevos me preguntan eso, así que descuida Ronnie Thompson, no eres la primera-_

 _-Oye ¿qué quiso decir ese chico cuando dijo que tu casa era lo más caótico y ruidoso de Royal Woods?_

 _-Oh créeme chica de New york, no querrás saberlo- respondía Rusty._

 _-Lo que ocurre es que Lincoln tiene diez hermanas- explicó Clyde._

 _-Wow! No te creo! ¿Diez hermanas biológicas? No juzgo pero… eso es algo que no se ve todos los días-_

 _-Si, pero así es, 5 hermanas mayores, 5 hermanas menores, ya imaginarás lo escandalosa que es mi casa-_

 _-los ruidos se oyen hasta dos cuadras antes de llegar a la casa Loud- dijo Zach a la pelirroja –No es broma-_

 _-¿Tienes hermanos?- preguntó Lincoln queriendo saber un poco más sobre la otra Ronnie._

 _-No, soy hija única-_

 _"Esta Ronnie a diferencia de la otra, no tiene hermanos, creo que odiaría tener que ver un Bobby pelirrojo" pensó Clyde._

 _De repente un fuerte golpe a la mesa sorprende a todos, Ronnie anne Santiago estaba cara a cara con su "doble", la observaba con una expresión seria y de pocos amigos._

 _-Oh hola Ro…-_

 _-Mira, como eres nueva aquí, hoy sólo usaré las palabras, pero si me provocas, cambiaré de parecer, escucha con atención "Ronnie anne" , este peliblanco es mío, si intentas arrebatármelo, vas a conocer de forma dolorosa el porqué me dicen la más ruda de la escuela-_

 _-Em… yo no puedo opinar?-_

 _-No, cállate Lincoln-_

 _-Vaya chicos, parece que Ronnie anne está celosa- dijo Rusty en forma de broma, cosa que la latina no tomó muy bien, tomó el sándwich de Rusty y lo puso bajo el pantalón del pelirrojo._

 _-¡Ay rayos! ¡Y era de jalea!- gritó Rusty incómodo._

 _-Vuelve a decir eso y te meteré los espárragos de la chica nueva, uno por uno- le advirtió Ronnie anne molesta._

 _"Veo que esta chica no es tan amigable como yo, pero tampoco me parece una mala persona"_

 _-relájate Ronnie, sólo estaba conociendo a quienes serán mis compañeros de clase-_

 _-Bien, pero seré clara, no me agradas, no sé que es, pero hay algo extraño en ti, algo que ocultas. Sea lo que sea lo sabré-_

 _-No sé de qué me hablas, si es por nuestro parecido ¿acaso nunca escuchaste de los Doppelgangers? para ser sincera nunca esperé tener una en Royal woods y que se llame como yo, diría que somos hermanas si no fuera por el diferente color de pelo y piel-_

 _Al escuchar eso último de su doble, Ronnie anne soltó una sonora carcajada._

 _-Jajaja ¿yo hermana de alguien como tú? No me hagas reír- dijo con burla._

 _-Oye , no tienes que ser grosera, sólo busco hacer amistades, descansar de mi antigua vida en la ciudad, reiniciar de nuevo, no quiero problemas con nadie-_

 _"Definitivamente esta chica no es como la Ronnie anne que conozco" fue lo que pensaron Lincoln y los demás._

 _-Pues debiste quedarte en New york- fue la respuesta final de la chica Santiago a la chica Thompson, al retirarse, La segunda Ronnie bajó la mirada deprimida, Lincoln la observó y no pudo evitar compadecerse de ella, miró con desaprobación a su amiga latina, por cómo estaba tratando a la chica nueva._

(Fin del Flashback.)

Luego de una semana, al regreso de la escuela, en la cena, Ronnie anne decidió hablarles de la chica nueva a su madre y a su hermano mayor, incluso les mencionó del gran parecido que tenía con ella, su madre no convencida respondió que podría estar exagerando, conocía bien a su hija Ronalda, aunque a Bobby le entró algo de curiosidad, viendo si tenía tiempo libre de acompañar a su hermana menor en la escuela quiso verlo por sí mismo, Ronnie anne llamó a su Doppelganger, le presentó a su hermano mayor, ella lo saludó con un apretón de manos, el correspondió el saludo, luego de eso, la campana había sonado.

-Bueno, parece que es hora de entrar, nos vemos Ronnie, fue un gusto conocerte Bobby- se despidió la neoyorquina para luego dirigirse al salón de clases.

-¿Y? ¿qué opinas?-

-Me parece una niña de buen carácter, deberías ser su amiga-

-Gracias, ra lo que quería oir, espera… ¿¡QUÉ!?- exclamó Ronnie sin poder creer lo que su hermano había dicho.

-Si me agrada, aunque tenía razón en algo, estoy bastante sorprendido de que físicamente se parezca mucho a ti-

-Gracias por decirme lo que ya sé capitán obvio-

-Ronnie anne, escucha hermana, yo sé identificar si hay algo extraño o malo con alguien, y te puedo que esa chica no tenía de eso-

-Pues yo no lo siento así, sé bien que hay algo raro con esa tal Thompson, y sea lo que sea lo descubriré-

-¿No será por que estás algo celosa de que sea la nueva amiga de Lincoln?-

Una fuerte patada en la espinilla fue suficiente para que Bobby diera unos cuantos saltos de tanto dolor.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso Nini?-

-Por decir idioteces, esto no tiene nada que ver con Lincoln, si no con ella!-

-Pues por como reaccionaste me haces pensar lo contrario hermanita-

-¿Quieres que te patee la otra pierna? Ya puedes irte a tu trabajo, sabía que traerte fue una pérdida de tiempo- Ronnie desvió la mirada y se cruzó de brazos, luego de ver a su hermano marcharse en dirección a su lugar de trabajo.

La chica Santiago dio un suspiro, y se resignó a caminar hacia la escuela, ya se le estaba haciendo tarde entrar al salón de clases.

En el baño de niñas, la otra Ronnie anne había terminado de hacer sus necesidades, se dispuso a lavarse las manos, hasta que de repente, el sonido de un aparato llamando se escuchó provenir de su pulsera rosa en su brazo derecho, ella miró a su alrededor que no estuviera nadie, atendió el llamado.

-Hola mamá-

"Hola cariño ¿que tal estuvo tu primera semana de clases en tu nueva escuela?"

-Estuvo excelente, conocí chicos y chicas agradables, muy interesantes, conocí a un chico llamado Lincoln Loud, tiene el cabello blanco natural y tambien tiene diez hermanas, aún no las conocí ¿pero pueden creerlo? Después está otro chico llamado Clyde Mcbride, que es hijo adoptivo de una pareja de dos señores, ya los conocí, los señores Mcbride son muy agradables, deberíamos ir a su casa y cenar con ellos, después está esta chica latina que se llama Ronnie anne igual que yo, ya sabes, la que se parece a mi, a ella aún no le agrado pero sé que tarde o temprano seremos grandes amigas, por ahora tengo de amiga a una niña llamada Stella, ella es la nueva de la que te hablé también-

"Qué bueno mi querida Ronnie, no sabes cuanto me alegra oír eso"

-Por cierto ¿Dónde está papá?-

"Boom!"

*se oye una explosión de fondo*

Levantó una ceja.

-Sigue con sus experimentos ¿no?-

"Así es…" respondió de forma indiferente

"Ya sabes como es tu padre siempre se obsesionó con su trabajo, cambiando de tema hija, tenemos una situación"

-¿Otra misión?-

"Sip, lamento tener que interrumpir tu día de clases"

-No no, está bien mamá, es más importante el bienestar del mundo, voy para allá, ya tengo mi traje puesto-

"ten cuidado, que nadie te vea Ronnie"

La pelirroja sonrió en respuesta.

-Siempre tengo cuidado mamá-

Cortó la comunicación de su "pulsera", salió del baño para correr por los pasillos, al llegar a la puerta principal de la escuela, grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con su doppelganger de Royal Woods.

-Ronnie-

-¿A dónde vas? La clase está adentro- dijo la Santiago.

La chica Thompson debía pensar en una buen excusa.

-No puedo ir al salón Ronnie, yo… yo… olvidé algo importante en mi casa, me tengo que ir , vuelvo enseguida-

Ronnie anne observó a su doble de New york correr a toda velocidad hasta desaparecer en la distancia.

"Eso fue extraño, tal vez debería seguirla, pero la próxima será" pensó la latina para sí misma, en efecto Ronnie anne Santiago tenía razón, si había algo que la otra Ronnie estaba ocultando.

* * *

 **Bueno espero que les haya encantado, si, este personaje que creé está basado en el diseño original de Ronnie anne, lo que Ronnie anne pudo haber sido (en parte) si no la hubieran cambiado, Ronnie anne Thompson, habrá más de ella próximamente, pero ahora estoy centrado en mis otros fics, saludos a todos Fickers y fans de The Loud house en general.**


End file.
